Bigger Than Intended
by Opalpaw
Summary: Relationships are forming, secrets are growing, and hatred is about to be let loose. Three sisters will begin to live their lives as members of ThunderClan, but an evil is rising, and one sister will make a sacrifice that is Bigger Than Intended.
1. Allegiances

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. But I _so _wish I did.

**Okay, this is my first story, Bigger Than Intended. I hope you like it, and here are the allegiances. I started the story over because I made a new plotline which means all three sisters will have a point of view in this story. So, here are the allegiances. Summary is at the bottom. Also, I know Berrynose hasn't had an apprentice, or there ever was a Mosspaw. But I have that done for a reason. Let's just say that Berrynose trained Ivypaw when Cinderheart moved to the nursery. Yeah, that will work. Okay, enough rambling. On to the story.**

**

* * *

Leader**

_Bramblestar_

_Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**Deputy**

_Berrynose_

_Cream-colored tom_

**Medicine Cat**

_Jayfeather_

_Gray tom with blue eyes; blind_

_**apprentice, Mosspaw**_

**Warriors**

_Cloudtail_

_Long-haired white tom_

_Brightheart_

_White she-cat with ginger patches; half of face torn_

_Thornclaw_

_Golden brown tabby tom_

_**apprentice, Molepaw**_

_Sorreltail_

_Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Brackenfur_

_Golden brown tabby tom_

_Squirrelflight_

_Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Spiderleg_

_Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes_

_Whitewing_

_White she-cat with green eyes_

_Birchfall_

_Light brown tabby tom_

_Mousewhisker_

_Gray-and-white tom_

_Poppyfrost_

_Tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Lionblaze_

_Golden tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Foxleap_

_Reddish tom_

_**apprentice, Cherrypaw**_

_Rosepetal_

_Dark cream she-cat_

_Toadstep_

_Black-and-white tom_

_Blossomleaf_

_Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat_

_Bumbleheart_

_Very pale gray tom with black stripes_

_Doveheart_

_Gray she-cat with green eyes_

_Ivypool_

_White tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**Apprentices**

_Cherrypaw_

_Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes_

_**mentor, Foxleap**_

_Mosspaw_

_Cream-colored tom with hazel eyes_

_**mentor, Jayfeather**_

_Molepaw_

_Dark cream-colored she-cat_

_**mentor, Thornclaw**_

**Queens**

_Cinderheart_

_Gray tabby she-cat_

_Kits: Hollykit, Goldenkit, and Honeykit_

_Icecloud_

_White she-cat with blue eyes_

_Kits: Petalkit and Ashkit_

_Briarfern_

_Dark brown she-cat_

_Kits: Expecting Foxleap's_

**Elders**

_Graystripe_

_Long-haired gray tom_

_Sanstorm_

_Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Leafpool_

_Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; retired early due to the lack of help_

_Dustpelt_

_Dark brown tabby tom_

_Ferncloud_

_Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

* * *

_

**Full Summary**

Hollykit is the daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, named after a certain cat she looks exactly like. She believes in her heart that she is to be a warrior, but StarClan has bigger things in mind. They want her to be a medicine cat training under Jayfeather. Hollykit doesn't know what choice to make, follow her heart, or StarClan's wishes. Besides, Jayfeather had Mosspaw as an apprentice.

Goldenkit, Hollykit's older sister, is the one who wants to be a medicine cat. She loves the smell of herbs and the way medicine cats can speak to StarClan. But, when she finds out StarClan favors her younger sister more, she decides to get revenge with the help of a traitor in the Clan.

Honeykit, the oldest sister in the three, already knows her destiny: leader of ThunderClan. She is the best fighter out of the sisters, and she can think clearly. But, she is hiding a horrible secret. One that must never be found out.

Then, a mysterious cat comes to the ThunderClan camp, saying the One Born Again must help save the Clans with the Power of Three. Everything reaches its highest peak when one of the sisters learns that she is the One Born Again, one turns to the dark side, and one decides whether to stay in the Clan.

With relationships forming, secrets growing, and hatred let loose, one sister will make the ultimate sacrifice, making everything Bigger Than Intended.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. But I did get Battle of the Clans today.

**Here's the prologue. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The whole sky was covered with clouds, no star visible. The moon was behind a curtain of water vapor, unseen by the earth. Only the stars knew it was a full moon. Only they could see what would come in the future.

A feline shape slunk through the trees, keeping in the shadows. He knew that if the clouds parted, he might be found in the area he knew he was never to set paw on. Other cats already controlled the land.

Though he hated to admit it, he knew StarClan held the answers to many questions, many problems, and many forms of knowledge. He would only admit it to himself, that he actually admired StarClan and took a part of their knowledge and claimed it as his own.

"Only Midnight knows the truth behind my walls of strength," he whispered to himself. "But she shall never tell the truth...never." He had silenced the badger forever. She would never speak to a living cat again. At least not in her physical body.

He remembered the way his claws felt on her body, the hardness of her pelt. She was harder to kill than he thought. The memory lingered in his mind.

"_Hello Midnight," he said to the badger, keeping the malice out of his voice. He did not want her to know of his plans just yet. _

"_See you is good," Midnight replied, her small eyes bright. "Signs come to learn about?" He had come to the badger many times to learn of the signs and knowledge she knew and possessed. That was how he knew about the Eclipse. ThunderClan- and the other Clans- had believed that he was the only one who knew about the Eclipse. But he had stolen the knowledge from Midnight._

"_Of course," he answered, careful not to show any emotion other than excitement. He was like an apprentice to her, training to be some kind of medicine cat. He was like Jayfeather and his mother, except with Midnight as his mentor._

_Midnight chuckled. "Learn of new prophecy I have," she told him. "Listen new sign from StarClan." He sat down beside her, ready to steal more of her knowledge. After he learned, he would kill._

_He waited for Midnight to begin. He wanted her to hurry so he could finish the deed he had come to do. _

_Midnight took a deep breath, and when she began to speak, her voice changed from the thick accent of a badger to perfect cat._

"Only the One Born Again is able to help the Power of Three, for when the darkness strikes, the chosen four will come to save the Clans."

_He listened, fascinated by the new prophecy from StarClan. He had gained something extra from this trip to the Sun-Drown Place. But, he had come to know that Hollyleaf had died, so how would the prophecy be completed? _

_He decided to question the badger about it. _

"_Who are the Three?" Then another question hit him. "Who is the One Born Again?"_

"_Three are Lion, Jay, and Dove. One is the cat died, but come back. Holly is she." With that, he rose to his paws. He knew who the chosen four were, so all that was left to do here was kill the badger._

_He jumped onto Midnight's back, keeping a firm hold on her when she started to try to shake him off. He clamped his jaws around her neck, squeezing them together until he felt his teeth connect with each other. He could taste blood from the neck wound, and from that, he knew that Midnight was weakening. _

_Soon, she went limp. He jumped off of her back, then stared at her body for a few moments. He poked her with his claws, digging them deep into her flesh to make sure Midnight was dead. He didn't need her to make any recovery if she lived. So the only way to make sure that never happened was to absolutely make sure she was dead._

He jumped out of the flashback. The last thing he had ever seen about Midnight was the way she was floating in the salt water. He had pushed her in the water so that no one could find her.

The clouds parted to show the moon and he stopped in his tracks. He was so close to his destination, but should he really do it. _Yes, _he thought to himself. _But wait until the morning. That way, every cat __will ear. _

He padded to a hole in one of the many trees, settling himself into a tight ball. No cat needed to find him. Not at least its the morning.

**~xXx~**

Night quickly passed. He awoke at dawn, opening his mouth to scent the air. He could smell a patrol coming towards the tree where he was hiding. _Perfect, _he thought. _One of the cats is who I want to speak to. _

"I smell a rogue," a voice rang into the air. "Fresh, too." He peeked through his hole and saw that Lionblaze, Berrynose, and two other cats who looked like apprentices were scenting the area around them.

"So do I," Lionblaze said. "Good job, Cherrypaw." So there were new apprentices. "Let's go see what it is."

He watched as the cats approached his hiding spot. Lionblaze and Berrynose took one glance at him, then let their mouths hang open. Finally, Lionblaze spoke.

"Sol! What are you doing here?"

Sol purred in amusement. "Take me to your camp. I have a prophecy I must share with your Clan."

Lionblaze turned to look at Berrynose, and Sol could see that the cream-colored tom was wondering what to do.

"Let's go," Berrynose said after a few heartbeats. "But you better have something important to say. Or else."

Sol nodded as the patrol circled around him. _I do have big new to share.

* * *

_

**I hope you liked the prologue. Next chapter will be in one of the three main character's POV. BYE.**_  
_


	3. Chapter One

Here is the longer version of Chapter One. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

Chapter One**

Hollykit opened her eyes, blinking away the remaining sleep and crust from them. Yawning slightly, she raised her head some, glancing around the ThunderClan nursery. She knew she would be safe here, but she knew she was also leaving the warm den in a few moons.

The black kit turned her eyes on her mother, Cinderheart. Hollykit had often wondered why she didn't look so much as an eye color like her mother. Nothing about them looked the same; they even thought things through differently.

When a rogue tried to attack the camp, Hollykit had wanted to fight for the Clan, not sit in the nursery like Cinderheart. Her mother had wanted to sit back and wait as other warriors fought off the attacker. And two of the warriors were injured badly. Spiderleg and Poppyfrost.

"_You could have helped fight, and then maybe your sister wouldn't have to spend the next moon in the camp, because of the belly injury she had received! All because you couldn't- scratch that- wouldn't fight along side her!" _she had said.

"_What if I was hurt? What would you do then?" _Cinderheart shot back, sounding mad. Hollykit had wanted to shred her mother at that time, but held herself.

Hollykit took a peak at her sisters. Goldenkit and Honeykit were sleeping peacefully, the only things moving being their whiskers and their belly, rising and falling gently. Hollykit didn't look like them either. Goldenkit was a golden color, just like Lionblaze, their father. She even had the same amber eyes. And Honeykit looked exactly like Cinderheart. She was named after Honeyfern, Cinderheart's sister.

_Why don't I look like one of my parents?_ That had become the question that haunted the black she-cat.

Her green eyes blinked. Hollykit looked exactly like Hollyleaf, a traitor to the Clans. She was named even after the evil cat. Hollyleaf had broken the warrior code by killing Ashfur and by trying to kill a medicine cat, even if that medicine cat had broken the code as well.

"Nothing is more important than the code," Hollykit muttered to herself. But, that was moons ago. Leafpool had resigned from the medicine cat position and become a warrior. A bad one. But now she was a warrior.

Scanning the nursery even more, Hollykit gazed at where Icecloud and her two kits, Ashkit and Petalkit were sleeping. They looked so sweet, with Petalkit and Ashkit laying on their mother, each kit's head on either of Icecloud's flank.

_They won't be sleeping long_, Hollykit thought. Petalkit and Ashkit were going to be made apprentices at sunhigh. Hollykit was going to miss them, especially Petalkit. They were the best of friends.

Just like she thought, one of the two kits twitched in their sleep. Then, Ashkit's eyes opened. The toms looked so excited. His eyes locked with Hollykit's.

"You're awake!" he cried softly. Hollykit nodded. She knew what was coming next. He would ask to play.

"You wanna play before my ceremony?" Ashkit asked. Sighing, Hollykit nodded again. It would be the last time that they played as kits, well for him anyway. She was still going to be a kit for another two moons. "Let's go!"

Hollykit rose to her paws, careful not to wake her sisters or Cinderheart. They would be crabby if they were woken up before they felt it was time. She followed her friend out of the nursery.

Outside, things were just beginning to stir. Bramblestar, the ThunderClan leader, was laying on the Highledge, Squirrelflight next to him. They were gazing around the camp, eyes bright.

"Okay, so what game should we play?" Ashkit questioned. Hollykit pondered over it for a moment.

"How about we throw a moss ball around?" she suggested. Ashkit looked excited and Hollykit took it as a "yes." She walked over to a tree that had some moss growing and sliced the green away from the roots. It was raggedy, and it had dirt clinging to it, but it would work for the game. She rolled it into a ball quickly and padded back to the other kit.

Hooking it to one claw, Hollykit slung it over to Ashkit. Jumping up into the air, he caught it gracefully. Right when his paws touched the ground, he threw it back. It whisked by Hollykit's ear, and she had to run to get the ball. When she returned, Ashkit was waiting for her to sling it over.

"Are you going to throw it?" he teased when she held onto it longer. She was going to make him wait a little longer, just when he was going to walk over and get it.

She nodded.

Moments later, he got up from his spot and started to head over to Hollykit. She threw the ball over his head, and she heard him snort in embarrassment.

"Aren't you going to get it?" she teased, getting back at him. Ashkit shook his head, and Hollykit looked at him, confused. He continued to make his way over to Hollykit, and, when he was only a whisker away from her, he jumped into the air.

Hollykit let out an "oomph" when he landed on her back, and she had to fight from giggling. She rolled until her belly was facing up, and she was squashing Ashkit. He squeaked in surprise.

"Get off of me," he shouted. Hollykit rolled off of him, and he jumped up. He started licking his pelt, getting rid of the dust. Hollykit purred in amusement.

"Giving up already?" she asked.

"No," Ashkit replied. "But, if I get dirty before the ceremony, Icecloud will kill me. Then I won't ever become an apprentice." He added in a whiny voice, "Because I will be dead!"

Hollykit turned her head when the brambles in front of the nursery swished and Goldenkit and Honeykit entered the clearing.

"Can you get any louder?" Honeykit complained. "I was about to catch a mouse."

"Yes," Hollykit answered her sister. Honeykit glared at her.

Glancing at Ashkit, Goldenkit asked, "What's with him?" Hollykit gazed at the tom. He was still licking dust off of him, but he was at his tail. It was a weird and funny sight.

"I beat him in a fight and now he has to clean himself off," she replied. "Or Icecloud will kill him. And we don't want that to happen, do we?"

* * *

"Shush," Cinderheart ordered. "The ceremony is beginning." Hollykit turned her head from Goldenkit to look up at Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader looked proud to make new apprentices.

"ThunderClan is lucky to have two new apprentices. Petalkit and Ashkit are six moons old and ready to start training for their Clan," the ginger tom began. "I know that when the time comes, they will be great warriors."

Hollykit took a quick glance at her two friends. They looked so happy to become apprentices. Their pelts were gleaming in the sunlight, thanks to the wash that Icecloud had given them.

"Petalkit, come forward," Bramblestar mewed. Petalkit took a few paces away from the crowd of cats, leaving her brother beside Whitewing. "From this day forward until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Petalpaw. I pray that StarClan will give her the guidance that she needs as she trains." Hollykit wondered who Petalpaw's mentor would be.

"Doveheart, you will be Petalpaw's mentor. Train her in the ways that will make her a great cat." Hollykit knew that Petalpaw was lucky. Doveheart was the best hunter in the Clan. And she followed the warrior code. That was an important quality in a warrior. _Good choice, Bramblestar._

Petalpaw turned around and bounced over to where Doveheart stood. The young she-cat touched noses with her mentor.

Hollykit waited for Bramblestar to continue with the apprentice ceremony. Ashkit was getting close to bouncing out of the camp from excitement.

"Ashkit, come forward." The kit did as he was told. "You will no longer be recognized as a kit in this Clan," Bramblestar said. "No, you will now be known as Ashpaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan. And your mentor will be Berrynose."

Gasps of surprise came from the crowd of cats. Hollykit knew it was an honor to be mentored by the Clan deputy.

"ThunderClan will thrive, with more kits coming, and apprentices in two moons. ThunderClan will survive!" Now Hollykit wished Bramblestar would shut up. He didn't need to add the extra part about the surviving. It was stupid and a waste of time.

"Meeting dismissed."

Hollykit turned her gaze from Bramblestar to her two friends. Petalpaw and Ashpaw looked so excited to finally be apprentices. She was glad for them, though she wished she could be an apprentice as well. She was only four moons old.

Besides, kits in ShadowClan from the old forest got to become apprentices at her age. Why not her.

_Because ThunderClan follows the warrior code, silly.

* * *

_

Has anyone noticed that Hollykit has a personality like one cat? If you have, good. Because it is obvious to see.

Okay, Chapter Two will be up soon in Goldenkit's POV. BYE.

_~Opal~_


	4. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does.

**O.K. Well, this is Chapter Two. It's in Goldenkit's POV. I hope you like it. It's about four hundred words longer than the first. Enjoy. ****  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

"Meeting dismissed." That was it. Bramblestar ended the Clan meeting. Goldenkit glanced around the clearing, taking in the scene. Most of the cats were going back to their regular duties. Petalpaw and Ashpaw, the two new apprentices, were looking excited. Their mentors, Doveheart and Berrynose, padded up to them. Goldenkit watched as the four cats left the camp, probably to explore the territory.

As the patrol exited the camp, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, and Mosspaw, the older apprentices, settled beside the fresh-kill pile, sharing a large thrush. Near them, Sandstorm and her daughters, Leafpool and Squirrelflight, were sharing tongues. Goldenkit wondered if they were glad to be warriors and elders. Leafpool and Sandstorm were elders, while Squirrelflight was still an active warrior. Goldenkit had wondered why Leafpool didn't just become a regular warrior, instead of becoming an elder.

A hunting patrol, consisting of Spiderleg, Whitewing, Ivypool, and Birchfall, passed by. Goldenkit noticed that all the members of the patrol were related. _Sooner or later, the whole Clan is going to be related. Then what?_

Goldenkit turned her eyes to her sisters, Hollykit and Honeykit. They were chatting about how they wished they were apprentices. Goldenkit wanted to be one as well, but she knew better. They had two more moons to wait. Bramblestar had announced that.

"I wish we were apprentices, too!" Honeykit whined. "Then I could begin training as a warrior to become leader a lot quicker." Goldenkit knew that Honeykit wanted to become a leader of the Clan when she grew older. But, what were the chances?

"But we can't," Hollykit informed their sister. "It's against the warrior code. Unless the Clan needs more apprentices, which we don't, then we won't become apprentices until we are six moons."

Annoyed by Hollykit's love for the warrior code, Goldenkit meowed to the two she-cats, "Besides, what kind of apprentices would we be anyway. We're too small to begin training." Turning to Honeykit, she added, "And why would you want to become leader? Being a medicine cat would be much more fun." Goldenkit watched as both Hollykit and Honeykit stared at her, eyes wide and mouths hanging wide open. She knew they were wondering why she wanted to be a medicine cat, instead of a warrior.

But the truth was that she found the life a warrior quite boring. All the warrior ever did was patrol, hunt, and fight. They never got to know the satisfaction of speaking with StarClan ever half-moon. Or how they knew what herbs were to be used. Heck, Goldenkit knew that some would actually kill themselves with herbs if they were alone- and sick.

"So, you want to be a medicine cat apprentice?" Hollykit asked. Goldenkit nodded, and Honeykit gaped at her. _What's wrong with wanting to be a medicine cat? _Hollykit seemed to be searching for a reply. Something she could use. Goldenkit wanted to escape to the nursery, that way she didn't have to answer questions that would make her feel uncomfortable.

All Hollykit could manage to say for her loss of words was, "Why?" Then, finding more words, she said quickly, "Why a medicine cat? Isn't that boring?"

"Besides, Jayfeather already has an apprentice!" Honeykit blurted out. "What would Mosspaw do with his life if you become the next medicine cat?" Goldenkit wished that Mosspaw wasn't the medicine cat apprentice. He would be a much better warrior than a medicine cat. Goldenkit would be the medicine cat, not him. StarClan would not allow it. If they didn't want _her _to be the next medicine cat, then why put the longing in her heart? _Why? Because I know StarClan wants me as the medicine cat. Not that stupid Mosspaw._

Goldenkit answered, "It's in the paws of StarClan. And if they do not want me to be a medicine cat, then so shall it be. I cannot change the will of StarClan. None of us can." _But I hope their will is that they want me to communicate with them as a medicine cat, with the knowledge of herbs in my memory._

Just as Honeykit was about to say something, a cat padded up to them. It was Cinderheart, their mother. Goldenkit could tell that she looked a lot like Lionblaze, while Honeykit looked a lot like Cinderheart. But Hollykit didn't look like either; she looked like no one in family. Nobody.

"Kits, time to come in the nursery. You need to rest after being out most of the day," Cinderheart told them. Goldenkit sighed. It was only a little past sunhigh, but their mother was always wanting them to nap in the afternoon. She followed Honeykit into the nursery, Hollykit at her paws. It was their regular line-up. Honeykit first, then Goldenkit, then Hollykit. It never changed. Never.

Goldenkit entered the nursery, the warm air brushing against her fur. It was always warm in the nursery. The warriors wanted to make sure that the queens and kits were comfortable.

"Do we really need to sleep?" Honeykit questioned their mother. "Do we really?" Goldenkit wanted the rest, so why did her sister have to complain? At least Hollykit was quiet and not complaining like she usually did. Hollykit was the one who usually argued with Cinderheart. Not Honeykit. _Honeykit must really not be tired._

"Yes!" Goldenkit snapped. She always got crabby when she was tired. And the others knew not to mess with her when she was crabby. "We need to nap. Got it?" she asked through clenched teeth. Honeykit nodded, and Hollykit just stood there. She seemed to be dead on her paws. She really was tired.

Cinderheart nudged them to their nest, and Goldenkit happily obeyed. She settled into the moss, then closed her eyes. Sleep washed over her like a wave.

When she awoke, it was just setting to dusk. Hollykit and Honeykit were still sleeping, flanks rising and falling. She didn't need to disturb them. She didn't need them to mess up her plans.

Goldenkit sneaked out of the nursery, careful not to wake anyone. Cinderheart and Briarfern were asleep as well, and they didn't need to know what she was capable of. The dusk patrol had already left the camp, so the only cat out was Cloudtail, the guard. Creeping carefully, she entered the medicine den.

"Hey, Goldenkit," Mosspaw greeted her. Scenting the air, Goldenkit found that Jayfeather was not in the den.

"Where's Jayfeather?" she asked, trying to fake curiosity. It seemed to have the affect she wanted. Mosspaw fell right into her trap. Perfect.

"Oh, he's out collecting herbs. He won't be back until moonhigh," Mosspaw answered. "But he went over to the WindClan border. And comfrey grows best by the ShadowClan border." Goldenkit could see this was the perfect opportunity for her.

She meowed quietly, "Do you need more comfrey?" Mosspaw nodded, and she purred on the inside. "Because I could come with you and help collect some." She looked hopefully at the medicine cat apprentice. Mosspaw seemed to be considering her offer, and that made her almost jump with hope. Would he let her come?

"Well," he began uncertainly, "if you think you won't get in trouble for it, then..O.K." He exited the den and Goldenkit followed. Everything was going perfectly.

They exited the camp, and Goldenkit was grateful that Cloudtail didn't give her a second look. He didn't even notice her. _Perfect! Perfect!_

Mosspaw veered off to a deeper part of the forest, and a foul smell hit her nose. It reeked badly.

"What is that?" Goldenkit gagged. Mosspaw chuckled. She wondered what was wrong with the tom.

"That's ShadowClan. Remember this scent. When you become a warrior, you'll need to remember that way you know who is the enemy," Mosspaw informed her. Goldenkit bristled at his last sentence. She was going to be a medicine cat. Not a stupid warrior.

"Are you sure I'll be a warrior?" she asked the medicine cat apprentice. "Because I see myself as Jayfeather's future apprentice."

"But I'm his apprentice already. You and I can't both be his apprentices," Mosspaw told her. Goldenkit took a step forward, teeth bared back in a snarl. Mosspaw was wrong, dead wrong. She would be Jayfeather's apprentice. Not him.

"Well I can fix that," she hissed to him, stepping even closer. Then, she pounced.

* * *

**Okay, the next chappie will be in Honeykit's POV. Goldenkit is actually fun to write about. I love her dark, but lovable, personality. It fits her. What happens to Mosspaw? Find out next chapter. BYE.**

**Wait, before you go, can I have at least one review? Is that too much to ask? Because one review would make my day! So, just one review. OK? Good. BYE!  
**

_~Opal~_


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. (Can this be the last time that I say this. It gets annoying after awhile.)

**biggerthanabug: read to find out. trust me, you will know.**

**Okay, here is Chapter Three in Honeykit's POV. You get to find out about what happened to Mosspaw. Hooray! No more waiting for you. Now, after you read, please leave a review. It can be a critique, which I can handle. I do want to know what I can do to improve my story. **

**Enough rambling, here is the chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

"Why were you out?" Honeykit questioned Goldenkit as her sister entered the nursery. She had awoke to see that the gray tabby was missing. Goldenkit just yawned as she settled down to sleep.

"I had to make dirt," her sister replied. "My stomach was hurting." Honeykit knew that her sister was probably lying. What could she have eaten that would make her stomach hurt so bad? _What is the real truth? I need to find out. _She was the type that always wanted the answers to questions she did not know. She had to know to know why Goldenkit was acting so mysterious.

Honeykit decided not to pursue the conversation any longer. Goldenkit would get defensive; then she wouldn't learn anything from her sister. She lay back down in the nest, her flank brushing against Goldenkit's. She closed her eyes and darkness washed over like a black wave.

"_ThunderClan," Honeystar sat atop of the Highledge, calling out to her Clan. Her Clanmates were gathered below her, eyes wide. They knew what was coming. "I have been accepted by StarClan as ThunderClan's new leader. I have received my nine lives and name. I am now Honeystar!"_

_The Clan's medicine cat, Mosspool, started the cheer. "Honeystar! Honeystar! Honeystar!" The Clan followed heartbeats later, their voices mingling together. Honeystar loved the sound of her new name. Honeyleaf sounded so plain, but Honeystar made her sound bold, independent, and a great warrior. She glanced around the camp as the cats still continued to cheer. Goldenheart and Hollypelt were gazing up at her with proud eyes, cheering her new name as well. Berrynose was beside them, his eyes filled with love. He was her mate now. When Poppyfrost had died, he needed someone; she was that someone. Honeystar could imagine the kits she would have with him. He had resigned from deputy just to let her have her dream._

_The cheering stopped. Honeystar knew that they were waiting for her to announce the new deputy. She had the perfect cat in mind._

"_I, Honeystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon StarClan to hear and approve of my choice of deputy." There was a pause in her speech. So many faces held hope in their eyes. Hollypelt and Goldenheart, Moleclaw, Ivypool, Doveheart. She already had a cat in mind. She would be perfect. "Cherrywing will be the new deputy for ThunderClan."_

"_Cherrywing!" This time the cheer was for the deputy. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked so happy to be the deputy. Honeystar knew she was the perfect choice for the position. She could handle it. She would be fine._

_Cherrywing stepped forward, eyes gleaming. "I never expected this honor, and I promise ThunderClan that I will do my best." Everyone, including Honeystar, looked at the she-cat with respect._

"Honeykit, wake up," a voice hissed in her ear. The golden kit opened her eyes, startled to be staring into the green eyes of Hollykit. She did look a lot like Hollyleaf. _That must be hard for her, _Honeykit thought. Hollykit's eyes were round with fear.

"What?" she mewed. Glancing over Hollykit's shoulders, Honeykit could see that the sky was just changing to dawn. Why was Hollykit up so early. She usually slept until sunhigh- unless she was excited for her or someone else.

Hollykit breathed in her ear, "Mosspaw was killed last night. Jayfeather found his body by the ShadowClan border." Honeykit sat up quickly. Mosspaw was dead? _How? _

"Who killed him?" Honeykit squeaked. Hollykit shook her head.

"No one knows," she answered. "No evidence was left. It's just like the Ashfur case, except that this time, nobody is confessing." Honeykit rose to her paws. She had to see this for herself. As she was exiting the nursery, she asking herself why anyone would kill a medicine cat apprentice. It was against the warrior code to kill unless for self-defense.

Mosspaw was laying in the center of camp, a large group of cats clustered around him. She could see Cherrypaw and Molepaw standing there, looking grief-stricken. They were staring at their brother's body. Honeykit padded up slowly to the group, tail dragging in the ground. She had just lost a friend. That was horrible.

Goldenkit was already standing there, her amber eyes holding sadness in them. Honeykit walked over to her, Hollykit following her. _Why? Why? Why? Who would so such a thing? Why?_

Bramblestar was gazing down at the dead apprentice. Honeykit could tell he was furious with Mosspaw's death. She wondered if he knew who the killer was.

Poppyfrost and Berrynose were standing beside the ThunderClan leader. Honeykit was shocked by their grief. It was as if a part of them died with Mosspaw. _Please let them live through this, _she prayed to StarClan. They needed to watch over their two remaining kits.

Thinking back to her dream, Honeykit could see that there would need to be a new medicine cat apprentice. _Goldenkit. She would be perfect. She wants to be a medicine cat apprentice anyway. _

Movement in front of her snapped Honeykit out of her thoughts. Bramblestar was jumping onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." There was no need for the call. Everyone was already out of their dens. They looked up expectantly at Bramblestar, waiting for him to continue. "An apprentice has been killed, though I do not know who the killer is. That will be found out in the future, I promise you that. But, when night comes, we will keep vigil over our fallen friend." Honeykit could tell it was hard for Bramblestar to continue. _He must be really in grief. _Turning to Jayfeather, the leader meowed, "Did you scent any other scents by Mosspaw's body when you found him?"

Jayfeather shook his head, blue eyes narrowed. "I didn't, Bramblestar. I scented every tree and bush within fox-tails of the area." Honeykit knew that the blind medicine wished he did, as to have some clue on who murdered his apprentice.

Bramblestar continued to speak. "I will send the dawn patrol to investigate, to see if the killer left any kind of evidence." He added more forcefully, "And when I find out who did this, I will personally deal with him..or her.

"Meeting dismissed."

The Clan broke apart, the dawn patrol, consisting of Cherrypaw, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Mousewhisker, leaving the camp. Molepaw stayed at Mosspaw's body until Berrynose and Poppyfrost pulled him away, and they sat down next to the fresh-kill pile, picking prey for them to eat. Honeykit glanced at Goldenkit and Hollykit. They were rooted to where they were, staring at the dead apprentice's body.

Honeykit could see there was no point in trying to get their attention. It would waste time, which they could not do now that a killer was on the loose. And, if the killer stayed unmasked, the Clan would be in chaos, just waiting in fear to see if they would be killed next.

_StarClan help us! _Honeykit thought desperately. Turning around, she headed back into the nursery. Her whole body was tired, and she really wanted to rest. Her mother, Cinderheart, and another queen, Briarfern, were chatting as she walked in. They turned to look at her, then continued to gossip.

Honeykit lay in her nest, worn out already. The day hadn't even begun, and she was ready to sleep. Closing her eyes, she fell into an undisturbed sleep. No dreams, no nightmares. Just sleep.

* * *

**Well, I know it was a cheesy ending, sorry, but I needed to end it there. Well, now you know what happened to Mosspaw. Poor little kitty, he didn't know his time with life was so short. Well, I am pretty sure you know Goldenkit's motive for what she did. I mean, it is pretty obvious. And if you don't, reread the last chapter. Near the end. So, with that, please leave a review. I really want to know what I can do with this story to improve it. Well this is the end of my author's note. BYE.**

_~Opal~_**  
**


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I really really wish I owned Warriors, but I don't. I really wish I did. Then, I would make Ivypaw tremble at the great power of StarClan for betraying her Clan. I would.

**cinderpaw11: yeah, this is the longer (and better) version of the story you read. I didn't have a plotline for the last, and it was only one character for it, but this time, all three kits of Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Not just Hollykit.**

**smallerthanabug: that is the order i have too. but, i am guessing you hate goldenkit, but i actually like her. I love her personality that makes her who she is. and right now, she is a killer.  
**

**Well, here is Chapter Four. A Hollykit chappie. I really love writing about her, but I have trouble writing about her. Her character is very important to this story. Very. So I hope you enjoy it. enjoy! wait, i already said that. well again, enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Her green eyes watched Honeykit pad into the nursery, wondering if the golden she-cat was alright. Hollykit hoped that her sister was just grieving over Mosspaw's death. Honeykit and Mosspaw had been great friends when Mosspaw and his siblings were still in the nursery. Just like Hollykit was great friends with Cherrypaw, and Goldenkit was hanging out with Molepaw.

Goldenkit was still staring at Mosspaw's unmoving form, her eyes wide with sadness and something else Hollykit could not place. _Is she okay? Please let her be okay. _

Bramblestar had retreated to his den, and Molepaw, Poppyfrost, and Berrynose were still eating next to the fresh-kill pile. Hollykit could see that Molepaw was too grief-stricken to eat, but that his parents made him chew pieces of a mouse. She felt bad for him. She couldn't imagine Goldenkit or Honeykit dead from an unknown killer.

_Speaking of an unknown killer, _Hollykit thought, _who is it? Was it ShadowClan? WindClan? Or was it someone from ThunderClan out for revenge. _But Hollykit wondered if the last guess could be true. _Why would anyone want the medicine cat apprentice dead? What would be a motive? Nothing. _The killer had to be from a different Clan.

"Are you okay?" Hollykit asked her sister. Goldenkit turned to look at her. She nodded, then padded up to Mosspaw's body. She pressed her nose into his fur, murmuring to his dead body. Hollykit caught the words, "I'm so sorry it had to end this way. May StarClan welcome you with open paws. So sorry." _What was that about?_ What did Goldenkit's words mean? She shook the questions out of her mind.

Hollykit padded away from her fallen friend, not looking back. She would break down if she saw Mosspaw's body again before the vigil. She padded into the nursery, surprised when she saw her mother and Briarfern chatting with each other and Honeykit sleeping. Why was her sister sleeping at a time like this? And why were Cinderheart and Briarfern gossiping; what were they gossiping about?

Cinderheart glanced at her daughter. "Is Goldenkit still outside?" Hollykit nodded. "Will you be okay? Honeykit looks very down, and you seem the same. Goldenkit probably is, I bet, seeing as she Mosspaw were the best of friends in the nursery." Hollykit nodded again, but she decided not to correct her mother. Honeykit was Mosspaw's best friend. Not Goldenkit.

She walked over to Honeykit's sleeping form, careful not to wake her. Honeykit was probably taking it hard. She didn't need to be disturbed in the sleep she probably needed. She lay beside her older sister, watching Cinderheart and Briarfern whisper to each other. She couldn't sleep with the sudden events, but she couldn't act like a normal kit either. She couldn't play knowing a killer was out there, probably searching for his/her next victim.

_Who is the killer? And what does he/she want? Also, why kill a medicine cat? They are close to StarClan, and StarClan looked down on murderers. What if it is a rogue? They don't care about StarClan or the warrior code. _Now Hollykit had another choice in mind. A rogue. That could be a possibility. But, wouldn't they leave a scent or something. Unless they knew exactly who to kill.

All the thoughts churning in her mind was making Hollykit receive a headache. She was a kit. Why did she care about who or what killed a medicine cat. The warriors would figure it out. They always did in the end. So why would a kit need to care?

Hollykit knew she was beginning to act cruel. She should care. The killer could come after her. Something she didn't want to happen. With her head throbbing, she decided to see Jayfeather. He would know what to give her to stop the pain.

She rose from her spot. Now she was getting dizzy. Hollykit wobbled over to the entrance to the nursery, Cinderheart and Briarfern watching her carefully. Just as she was about to exit, her mother stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Cinderheart asked. Hollykit turned around to face the gray tabby she-cat.

"My head is hurting and I want to see Jayfeather about it." Cinderheart nodded.

"Tell Goldenkit to come in. If you three want to keep vigil for Mosspaw, then you'll need to nap now, so you can stay up the whole night. Hollykit flicked her tail to show that she would, then left the two queens and Honeykit. Outside, things were beginning to calm down. Poppyfrost, Berrynose, and Molepaw were gone. Bramblestar was sitting under the Highledge, sharing tongues with Squirrelflight. And Goldenkit was still staring at Mosspaw. But now, her golden eyes weren't holding sadness. They seemed to be holding triumph, as though she won a victory for the Clan.

She padded up to her sister. "Cinderheart wants you to come in the nursery- if you want to keep vigil." Goldenkit jumped up, startled.

"Oh, yeah. I will," she replied. Hollykit turned around, then padded over to the medicine den. She entered. Jayfeather was sorting herbs, and Hollykit noticed how empty it seemed without Mosspaw. She remembered how Mosspaw had helped her when a thorn poked her eye. She was in the medicine den, and it seemed so full with just her, Mosspaw, and Jayfeather. Now, it seemed the den could hold all the badgers in the world.

The blind medicine cat turned around. "What can I do for you?"

"My head is throbbing, and I was wondering if you had herbs for that," Hollykit answered. Jayfeather nodded and moved over to some round seeds. They were small and black. He brought two over to her.

"Eat these," he meowed. "They'll help soothe the pain and help you sleep before the vigil." At the last word, Jayfeather seemed to choke up. Hollykit nodded and lapped up the seeds. She was about to thank Jayfeather when he shuddered then froze to the spot. Hollykit wondered if the medicine cat was okay. After a few moments, he unfroze. Jayfeather gaped at the black she-cat.

_What? _Hollykit wanted to ask, but decided not to. It was probably medicine cat business. Maybe he had visited StarClan, or they visited him. She turned around to leave. After padding forward a few paces, she felt a tail rest on her shoulder.

"Yes, Jayfeather?" she asked. She turned around to face the blind tom. His blue eyes bore into her green, as though he could really see her. She shuddered.

"StarClan have come to me in a vision," he stated. "They told me something that I was to share with you." Hollykit stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"_Hollykit, you are to be a medicine cat."

* * *

_

**Ok, now, this is where the first part of the story comes in. Hollykit's part. Next chapter will be in Goldenkit's point of view. She might kill again. Might. Also, I realized that Goldenkit is a gray tabby with golden eyes and honeykit is a goldenkit she-cat with amber eyes. in the beginning, it was the other way around. now, lets just say that goldenkit was named for her eyes. ok? good. well, next chappie will probably be out tomorrow. so..BYE.**

_~Opal~_**  
**


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, and I bet I never will.

**smallerthanabug: wow, right on it. thanks for being a loyal reviewer. i mean, i will write this story until it is over, reviews or no reviews, but you make it better for me. **

**Okay, this chappie is in Goldenkit's POV. You get to see how Mosspaw died, and the next cat to die under Goldenkit's claws. My god, this kit has issues. She has trouble with stuff in this story that I can't get give away yet. So sad. Well, onto the story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

"Are you okay?" Cinderheart asked Goldenkit as the kit entered the nursery, tail dragging at the ground. She nodded, unable to speak. If she did, then her mother would hear the anger in her voice. Then, she would have to explain the truth. _Why can't StarClan favor me? Why Hollykit?_

She had found out the StarClan wanted Hollykit to become Jayfeather's apprentice, not her. Even after what she did to have access to the position. Was killing Mosspaw a waster of time? Goldenkit remembered the night perfectly. It was only a day and a half ago.

_"But I'm his apprentice already. You and I can't both be his apprentices," Mosspaw told her. Goldenkit took a step forward, teeth bared back in a snarl. Mosspaw was wrong, dead wrong. She would be Jayfeather's apprentice. Not him._

_"Well I can fix that," she hissed to him, stepping even closer. Then, she pounced. Mosspaw side-stepped her, resulting in her landing on bare earth. Scowling, Goldenkit turned to face the medicine cat apprentice. She would make sure he was dead. She had to be a medicine cat. Bunching her haunches, she jumped into the air once more. She could see that her target was going to step out of the way again, so, at the last moment, she twisted her body, making her swerve right in Mosspaw.  
"Oomph!" Mosspaw glanced at Goldenkit, fear clearly in his eyes. All that Goldenkit felt was pure rage at the tom. He didn't deserve to be a medicine cat. She did!  
Mosspaw shouted at her, "Goldenkit! Stop! What are you doing?" Goldenkit saw the red haze in her vision. That alone fueled her to two times her real power. She looked down at the cat under her paws. Mosspaw was thrashing around wildly. He was pathetic. He didn't even fight back. All he did was twist around. His efforts were futile. Goldenkit struck her fangs into his throat. Her jaws closed around his neck, cutting off the air from his throat to his body. _

_The medicine cat gave a few more twists, then went limp. All that Goldenkit did was stare at his lifeless body. She had done it. She had killed Mosspaw to get what she wanted. Now the spot for the Clan medicine cat apprentice was open for her to grab. Nothing was going to stand in her way._

How she was wrong. Hollykit, her own sister, stood in her way to her dreams. Even StarClan was to blame. Why was she a bad choice for a medicine cat? She cared for her Clanmates, unlike some of them. She knew some of the herbs. Dock, poppy seed, tansy, feverfew... She could go on.

Honeykit was sleeping in their nest. Goldenkit wanted to join her, but she had something more important to do. Turning to Cinderheart, she said, "I need to go to the dirtplace." Her mother nodded her permission and Goldenkit left the den. Hollykit was just leaving the medicine den. Goldenkit approached her sister.

"Cinderheart said that you need to help me find the mouse Honeykit left in the dirtplace tunnel yesterday. Since Honeykit is asleep, she can't help us," Goldenkit lied. Hollykit blinked her green eyes and followed her older sister to the dirtplace. Goldenkit could see that the black she-cat suspected nothing.

They searched around, sniffing every leaf. While Hollykit searched for the fake mouse, Goldenkit was planning to find a way from the dirtplace tunnel to a secluded area that no one would hear Hollykit's screams. She knew that killing her sister would be wrong, but with any luck, Hollykit would make it to StarClan and she would get to be a medicine cat. Everyone would be happy in the end. _Except your mother and father, and don't forget Honeykit, _a voice inside her head said. Goldenkit was almost tempted to just say to abandon the search, but the want to be a medicine cat was greater. She would go along with the plan.

Finally, an idea popped into her head. "I think Cinderheart said that it was a little deeper in the forest." Hollykit looked up at her, confusion evident in her eyes.

"But didn't you say Honeykit left it in the dirtplace?" her sister asked. Goldenkit knew exactly how to answer.

She replied, "Yeah, but then I remembered as I was leaving the nursery, she said, 'If you don't find it in the dirtplace, look a little deeper. I don't want prey wasted for nothing.'" Hollykit nodded and the two sisters padded off a little into the forest. Making sure no cat was around, Goldenkit pricked her ears and opened her mouth to scent or hear anyone. Clear. Perfect. Things would go according to plan.

As they started to search for something that wasn't even real, Goldenkit started a small conversation. "Are you sad that Mosspaw died?"

"Yes." That was the reply. "But I know I can move on. I wasn't that close to Mosspaw, even if we are kin." Goldenkit looked up in shock. She and Mosspaw were kin! But how? Then she knew. Cinderheart was Poppyfrost's sister. Of course they were related.

"Have you learned anything new today?" Goldenkit made sure to listen carefully. Hollykit let out a gasp.

"Uh..n...no," the black she-cat replied. Goldenkit narrowed her eyes. Why would Hollykit keep secrets from her, her own sister. _If you are getting mad that Hollykit is keeping a secret from you, then you are a hypocrite. You're keeping a secret from her. You're going to kill her! Oh yeah, that's not keeping a secret when you don't tell her. _Goldenkit wanted the voice in her head to shut up. But her conscience was right. She was being a hypocrite. But in a matter of heartbeats she was going to expose Hollykit's secret to her; she was going to do it right before she killed her sister.

"You're a liar," Goldenkit snarled. "You're keeping something. I know it! I heard it!" Hollykit shrank back in fear. She knew she had been found out. Goldenkit went on. "You were told by Jayfeather that you are to be a medicine cat. StarClan wants you to be a medicine cat. That's why they told him and he told you."

Goldenkit could see the red haze. Snarling, she advanced on her sister. She wasn't going to let Hollykit live. She was an obstacle in her quest to become a medicine cat. She had to be removed.

"Goldenkit!" Hollykit shrieked as Goldenkit pounced onto her sister back. Hollykit rolled over, squashing Goldenkit. But she wasn't going to be defeated by her little sister. She was going to kill her. She moved out from under Hollykit, spun around, and slashed her sister's belly. Hollykit yowled in agony, making Goldenkit smirk. Mosspaw had been harder to kill. She swiped at Hollykit again, this time scoring her claws across Hollykit's face. Again, Hollykit screamed. It was time to finish the job. Goldenkit slashed the black kit's throat, red ooze dripping out from it.

Hollykit lay still, blood bubbling from the injury. She would survive it. Goldenkit turned her back on Hollykit, then padded back to camp. Nothing was getting in the way now. Mosspaw and Hollykit were dead. Things were going great. Nothing would stop her.

* * *

**Well, did you like the chapter? I know it was short. All of them are. Sorry about that. Well, now Mosspaw and Hollykit have died. Will Goldenkit get her wish and become the next medicine cat? Or will something amazing happen that only the author will know? **

**Okay, I decided that this might be a good idea. So I am going to give you a preview of the next chapter. I hope you like it and it will be in Honeykit's POV.**

**Chapter Six**

"Help! Help!" a voice broke into Honeykit's sleep. She opened her eyes, the image of the nursery blurry. After she could see properly, Honeykit saw that Goldenkit was standing at the entrance, golden eyes wide, fur ruffled, and whole body covered with blood. The sight made Honeykit almost sick to her stomach. Cinderheart and Briarfern jumped out of their nests, rushing over to the injured kit.

"Are you okay?" Cinderheart asked. Honeykit hoped that her sister was. Then she noticed something. Where was Hollykit? She rose to her paws, then padded out of the nursery, squeezing by her mother and Goldenkit. Outside, the golden she-cat could find no signs of her sister. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

**Well, did you like it? **


	8. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Everyone, I have big news! I do not own warriors! Wow, that is big news!

**Okay, here is chapter six, and it, my readers, is in Honeykit's point of view. Okay, this might be the last chapter for awhile because I won't be able to update. It's because I have a head and chest injury from the pool. You see, three other kids and I were playing a game on the diving board and I had just finished my turn. Well, I didn't want to jump in the water so I turned around, but one of the kids pushed me and I hit my head and chest on the concrete just above the wall. Yeah, I had to go to the hospital and I have a concussion. So I might not update. Sorry and enjoy this chapter of Bigger Than Intended. **

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

"Help! Help!" a voice broke into Honeykit's sleep. She opened her eyes, the image of the nursery blurry. After she could see properly, Honeykit saw that Goldenkit was standing at the entrance, golden eyes wide, fur ruffled, and whole body covered with blood. The sight made Honeykit almost sick to her stomach. Cinderheart and Briarfern jumped out of their nests, rushing over to the injured kit.

"Are you okay?" Cinderheart asked. Honeykit hoped that her sister was. Then she noticed something. Where was Hollykit? She rose to her paws, then padded out of the nursery, squeezing by her mother and Goldenkit. Outside, the golden she-cat could find no signs of her sister. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Glancing around, Honeykit could see that the Clan was beginning to gather around Mosspaw's body. The vigil would start soon. But, before Honeykit could join them, she had to know what was wrong with Goldenkit. She entered the nursery, ready to hear what had happened. Goldenkit was shaking, her golden eyes giving away something had happened. Something bad.

Cinderheart was trying to get Goldenkit to calm down some. "There, there. Everything will be alright." But Honeykit didn't see how that was true. Goldenkit was injured, and Hollykit seemed to have vanished. How was everything going to be alright? "Tell us what happened." Honeykit glanced at her sister, waiting for the whole story.

"Me and Hollykit were at the dirtplace because Hollykit said she had a bellyache and she felt dizzy, so she wanted me to come with her, just to keep her company and make sure she was alright. So, why she was making dirt, I had decided that I wanted to explore a little bit, just to see the territory. But, while I was out there, I heard a rustle in the bushes. At first I thought it was prey, so I dropped into the hunter's crouch and began to stalk forward. As I pounced, Hollykit came out looking for me, yelling, 'Goldenkit!' Then, a dark shape came out from the bush as I was in midair, and it jumped at me. I knew it was a cat from the scent, but I didn't know who.

"Hollykit had just emerged from a tree when the cat jumped on her." Goldenkit stopped. Honeykit could see that her sister was terrified, but she continued after a few moments. Her voice seemed to crack as she spoke. "I wanted to help her, I swear. But I was in so much pain, I couldn't. I watched as he clawed at my sister! My sister!" Honeykit felt grief pierce her heart like a claw. Goldenkit was hinting that Hollykit had died. Turning to her mother, she could see that Cinderheart was feeling the same way. Her mother's amber eyes were filled with sadness. Then, Cinderheart let out a yowl of sorrow.

Honeykit could feel her whole body trembling. Hollykit was dead. Her sister was dead. _No...no... _Honeykit felt her stomach drop, her fur rise, her heart crushed. Life was going to be so different without energetic Hollykit. No more messing with Goldenkit together as their sister tried to concentrate. No more hanging out together. Then, everything went black.**  
**

_Everything was bright. Honeykit wasn't in the nursery with her mother and Goldenkit. She was in a bright green forest that seemed like it would shine forever. The four-moon old kit glanced around. She could smell the scent of cat, but she did not see any. Taking a deep breath, she decided to explore this __new area.  
_

_As she walked, Honeykit could tell this was a peaceful place. Prey seemed to be plentiful, and no signs of danger were visible. After a quick walk, she came to a clearing, and there she saw cats. But they weren't just any cats. Honeykit could see that they had stars in their fur, and that meant one thing. These cats were from StarClan. _Am I dead? _Honeykit asked herself.  
_

_Standing behind a large tree, the golden she-cat could see and hear that the StarClan warriors were having a conversation.  
_

"_She shouldn't have died so soon, but luckily she has the power of life in her. That should let her live again. She won't join us until _we_ decide so." The voice belonged to a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Honeykit could see a flame-colored tom with green eyes nodding his head, as if agreeing with her. _Is that Firestar? I have only heard of one cat with that colored pelt. It has to be him.

"_I agree, Bluestar," Firestar said. "She will join us after a long life. Not a moment sooner." Other cats were there. There was a tortoiseshell she-cat, a gray she-cat with yellow eyes, and many more. They echoed Firestar's statement. She was about to walk in on the meeting when everything began to fade.  
_

Honeykit opened her eyes, back in the nursery once more. Cinderheart, Briarfern, and Goldenkit were standing over her, relief in their eyes. "She's awake," Cinderheart breathed. Honeykit stared at her sister. Goldenkit was ragged-looking anymore. The gray she-cat didn't have blood on her anymore and she seemed to have calmed down. _Good._

"You're awake!" Goldenkit squeaked. Honeykit managed to smile, then sat up. "I thought you were dead or something. You weren't moving. I was scared."

"Your sister has already seen Jayfeather, and he says she doesn't have any serious injuries," Briarfern explained. Honeykit nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but, where's Hollykit?" Honeykit answered. "Shouldn't she be here?" Cinderheart and Briarfern shared a glance, and Goldenkit looked at Honeykit with sympathy in her eyes. _What? What did I say? _Her mother turned back to look at her daughter.

"Hollykit is dead. Bramblestar has sent patrols to search for her body." Honeykit felt her blood freeze. So Hollykit was really dead? She had thought that Goldenkit was over-reacting. But now? She was dead wrong. Her sister was gone forever. _No. No. No.

* * *

_

**I can't give y'all a preview of the next chappie because it might give away what is going to happen. It could be a Hollykit, which people could think she was alive actually, or it could be a Goldenkit, then everyone would think Hollykit is actually dead. So, all in all, I can't tell you. So, I am sorry for that. Well, my readers, I will try to update as soon as I can.  
**

_~Opal~_**  
**


	9. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Does Opal own warriors? _No. _Will she ever? _No._

**I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My mother wouldn't let me type because of the pool accident. But now I can type again. Ok, it is 1:52 am right now and I am about to start this chapter. **

**Here is Chapter Seven in Hollykit's point of view, and y'all get to see Hollykit's side of Goldenkit's attack on her. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"You're a liar," Goldenkit snarled. "You're keeping something. I know! I heard it!" Hollykit couldn't believe she been found out. She didn't want to tell Goldenkit because she knew that her sister wanted to be a medicine cat. She shrank back in fear of her sister as Goldenkit went on. "You were told by Jayfeather that you are to be a medicine cat. StarClan wants you to be a medicine cat. That's why they told him and he told you."

Hollykit could tell something was clouding her sister's eyes, it fueling off of her anger. The black kit wanted to run away, but she was cornered by Goldenkit and the bush she was searching in. There was no chance of escape.

Goldenkit advanced on her, snarling. Hollykit could see that she was going to have to fight for her life.

"Goldenkit!" she shrieked when her older sister pounced and landed on her back. Hollykit couldn't believe that Goldenkit- her sister- was going to try and kill her. Then a thought entered her mind. _Didn't Mosspaw die from a mysterious killer? Our cases are similar. He was a medicine cat and StarClan wants me as a medicine cat. _

_Then that means...Goldenkit killed Mosspaw!_

But she didn't have time to think about that now. Instinct kicking in, Hollykit rolled over, squashing Goldenkit. She heard the air leave her sister's body. That was a good thing if she was on top and Goldenkit stayed at the bottom, unable to do damage. Maybe a patrol would pass by and see.

Though it seemed as though StarClan had other plans. Goldenkit crawled out from under her, spun around, and actually sliced at her belly. Hollykit yowled out from the pain she felt. She couldn't stand it. It seemed as though her wound was burning and the pain was moving all over her body.

Again Goldenkit clawed her body, this time leaving marks on her face. Hollykit was starting to feel the pain double, and a black fog was clouding her vision. Was she going to see StarClan soon, or would Goldenkit stop the torture she was inflicting on Hollykit?

Hollykit received her answer when Goldenkit gave the last blow. The black she-cat could feel the blood leaving her throat and running over her body. Her time as a Clan cat was ending, even if her life was short. Her eyes were beginning to close, and the last thing she saw before they shut for eternity on earth was Goldenkit leaving her sister to die, heading back to the camp to lie to the Clan about her death.

"Hollykit, wake up." A voice was hissing in her ear, and the kit wondered whether or not the pain she endured was just a dream. To find out, she would have to open her eyes. And she did. It wasn't a dream. She was in a bright forest where everything seemed to live on forever.

She looked up. A black she-cat with green eyes was staring down at her with sympathy in her eyes. Hollykit couldn't believe about how much they resembled each other. Same glossy, black fur and piercing green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger. It was uncanny that the cat that was to meet her in StarClan looked so much like her. She needed to know why. Did every cat that came to StarClan meet a look-a-like of themselves? Hollykit could not imagine that ever happening.

The stranger let out a chuckle, then replied, "I am you." Hollykit stared at the cat in front of her in disbelief. There was no possible way. The stranger seemed to realize that her words had no effect except for confusion. "You know Hollyleaf?" The kit nodded. She was named after Hollyleaf because she looked just like her. "I am Hollyleaf, and you are me. You are the reincarnation as me. We share the same body, but we have different spirits. My spirit is in StarClan, while yours is on earth."

Hollykit was still confused. What did Hollyleaf mean? Hollyleaf must have seen her face because she told her, "To make this story short, you have my body, name, personality, and all of the rest that comes with reincarnation, except for my spirit. My spirit rests in StarClan." That Hollykit could understand...she thought at least. Then something bugged the kit. Hollyleaf..or herself, had said that Hollyleaf's spirit rested in StarClan, while hers lied on earth. But she was dead. How could her spirit rest on earth when she was already dead and in StarClan? _Wow, death can be confusing._

"Does that mean I get to go back to earth?" she asked her counterpart. Hollyleaf nodded, and Hollykit squealed in happiness. She would get to see her parents, Honeykit, Goldenkit... What would her sister do after she found out Hollykit was alive? She asked Hollyleaf the question.

"Two things, Goldenkit will not kill you again. You have a power that will save you from death until _StarClan _decides it is time for you to join the starry cats." Hollykit nodded. She would be safe from her sister's madness. "Also, you will not remember who did this to you, and you will not have any recollection of this meeting. You will forget all about me and your death." Hollykit could see that Hollyleaf was beginning to fade away.

Before Hollykit's counterpart faded away completely, Hollyleaf whispered, "But you will feel me with you, guarding you and teaching you the ways of the path you choose." Hollykit watched Hollyleaf disappear, leaving a small mist behind, and Hollykit alone in the shining forest. But that didn't last long. She, too, started to see that she disappearing, but she knew she was heading back to earth, to ThunderClan, to her sisters.

Then, everything went into darkness.

Hollykit found herself floating in the darkness, unable to find any source of light. Did Hollyleaf lie to her and all she was to ever do for eternity was float in the never-ending dark? _Who's Hollyleaf? _Hollykit asked herself. And if she did get back to earth, was Goldenkit going to murder her a second time. _But wait! How do I did the first time? And why would Goldenkit kill me? She loves me. _She could not remember a thing. Nothing came to her.

After Hollykit felt as though she would know nothing about her past anymore, she began to feel very sleepy. She tried to keep her eyes open, to keep searching for some way out of the darkness, but her eyelids were too heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep, but alas, she succumbed to the sleep.

"I found her!" Hollykit could hear Lionblaze's voice. Her father had come to her, but for what? All Hollykit could feel was immense pain. Her belly, face, and throat were burning like fire, and her breaths caused her some pain. The four moon old tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She desperately wanted to see her father's golden face.

"You have?" Doveheart asked. "I knew that this was the right place to search."

"Great job, Doveheart," Toadstep purred. Hollykit wanted to see where the cats were; she still could not open her green eyes. And she didn't know why. Her memory was blank. But she did feel teeth sink into her scruff, her pain increasing. She let out a whimper of pain, alerting her father and the others that she was alive at least.

"Careful, Lionblaze," Squirrelflight meowed. "If you move her the wrong way, she might enter a state a shock."

_

* * *

_

Hollykit was opening her eyes, glad to see that they would actually open. She was in the medicine den, her body in pain. She could not remember a time when she felt worse. Hollykit glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

The den was empty, no cats around. In the back of the den, Hollykit could see the herbs Jayfeather had neatly stacked. The pool in the center of the den was completely still. Hollykit was tempted to get up and splash in the water, but the pain in her body was too much. So she sat there, staring at the walls of the den, doing nothing.

Bored out of her mind, she decided to leave the medicine cave, unable to stay in such a boring place. She rose to her paws, wincing at the pain her body caused her. Hollykit took a few uneven steps, trying to balance herself. Once she felt as though she was steady, she left the den.

Outside, the cats clustered around her. Goldenkit and Honeykit were talking non-stop, asking if she was alright and if she needed something to eat. Cinderheart was gazing at her daughter with relief in her eyes, Lionblaze at her side with the same emotion in his eyes. Bramblestar, Berrynose, Molepaw, Cherrypaw, and all the others were staring at her with shock in their eyes, surprised to see that Hollykit was up already.

Finally, Jayfeather said, "Molepaw, bring Hollykit a mouse. She'll need to eat." Turning to Hollykit, he ordered, "Go back to the den. You need to rest. Those wounds might reopen." Hollykit sighed and obeyed the medicine cat.

Padding back to her nest, Hollykit wondered if she would ever leave the medicine den.

* * *

**This is a longer chapter than the others, I guess. 1,629 words, excluding my author's notes. Yeah. I hope y'all liked it. So..Hollykit got to live. Woo hoo. Also, you guys get to see a preview of the next chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Goldenkit watched as Hollykit headed back into the medicine den, tail dragging. She could not believe her sister had survived the attack. It was impossible. She was sure that Hollykit had died. She was more than sure. But now, seeing her sister in the pain she was in, Goldenkit felt bad about attacking her sister. She wasn't going to do it again.

"I'm glad Hollykit is alright," Honeykit murmured beside her. "I thought she had died, and you were scratched up badly. For a moment, I wondered if I was going to be sister-less." Goldenkit stared rounded eyed at her older sister. She had almost taken something very important from Honeykit, only for her selfish needs. Was that what a sister should do?

* * *

**Okay, it is 2:46 am right now and I need to get to sleep. Well, bye everyone and I can't wait to see you guys again for the next chapter. Oh wait! Before y'all go, I have a poll up, and I need you to vote. Well, okay. BYE! : )  
**

_~Opal~_**  
**


	10. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Opal will never own warriors, only because Erin Hunter will not give it to her.

**Wow, I am actually updating quickly. Here is Chapter Eight, and the preview y'all got last chapter doesn't go with the chapter because I found a way to make the chapter better. But it meant changing the words, so the preview is wrong. Okay, this chapter is in Goldenkit's point of view. Oh, I just found out that I might be able to change schools. The school I went to for seventh grade..I hate it. But the school I want to go to is sooooooooo much better. Oops. Rambling on. Okay, here is Chapter Eight. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Goldenkit felt a stab of guilt as she watched the black she-cat in front of her pad back into the medicine den, tail dragging and head sagging. Hollykit was probably in a lot of pain and having to go back into the den to do nothing was not going to help at all. Goldenkit was starting to feel bad about attacking her sister, just because StarClan chose her to be a medicine cat. _I am so sorry, Hollykit, _she wailed inside. _I should never had done that. _

The only reason why she had even tried to kill Hollykit was so she could be a medicine cat, to be able to be the one who got to live in the scent of herbs, training under the watchful eye of Jayfeather. She had killed Mosspaw so the position could be open, and then set her sights on her sibling when she learned that StarClan favored her more. Hollykit was lucky to survive, though she seemed to have no recollection of the attack.

_Good, _Goldenkit thought. _At least she won't tell the Clan I was her attacker. I would be kicked out of the Clan, and then I would never be a medicine cat. _The brambles swooshed as Hollykit entered the medicine cave, disappearing from view. Molepaw followed after her moments later, a large mouse in his jaws. Goldenkit could see that it was going to be a delicious meal for Hollykit, and maybe Jayfeather if the black kit became full.

Jayfeather waited for Molepaw to leave his den before entering himself, probably to give Hollykit her medicine. Another stab of guilt clawed at Goldenkit as she thought of the amount of herbs her sister would have to take for the pain _she _caused.

Molepaw was heading for his sibling, but Goldenkit blocked the way so he couldn't. "What?" Molepaw asked, narrowing his eyes at the kit. "I want to talk to Cherrypaw." Goldenkit made sure to look as innocent as she could, so the apprentice would lose some of his temper. It worked. "What?" he asked her again, his voice more gentle than it was heartbeats before.

Goldenkit replied, "Did Hollykit say anything while you were in there? Was she in a lot of pain?" She wanted to know if anything was wrong with her sibling. It was all her fault that Hollykit was in the medicine den anyway.

"She said that she was going to be bored out of her mind for the whole time she was going to be under Jayfeather's care. She was acting stiff some," Molepaw answered, "but I don't know how hurt Hollykit is." With that, he pushed Goldenkit aside and padded over to Cherrypaw, acting as if their conversation had never happened. Goldenkit hissed, angered by his rudeness. Molepaw was always acting like a jerk to her and her sisters, thinking that just because he was an apprentice, he was so much better than them. _Well he's not. Cherrypaw doesn't act like that. So why should he?_

The gray tabby looked around the camp for something to do. It was probably too early to visit Hollykit; Jayfeather was going to be with her sister awhile, Goldenkit bet. Honeykit was talking with Cinderheart and Lionblaze, and Goldenkit saw that her parents' eyes were filled with worry for their injured daughter. Near them, Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing tongues, but they soon were called for a patrol with Thornclaw and Blossomleaf. Bramblestar was sitting on the Highledge, Squirrelflight by his side, watching over the camp, his amber eyes glowing in the light.

Goldenkit finally found something to do after a few moments. She was going to ask the elders to tell her a story about the time in the old forest. _Maybe Honeykit can join me. _She ran over to her sister and parents. The three felines looked up as she approached, skidding to a stop heartbeats later.

Looking at Honeykit, she asked, "Do you want to come with me and see if Sandstorm will tell us a story?" She stared at her sister with pleading eyes. She didn't want to go by herself, and Hollykit was too injured to go with her. Luckily, Honeykit nodded. The two siblings walked over to the elders' den and entered. Goldenkit let her eyes get accustomed to the dim light before padding around the branched the opened up to the main part of the den.

Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Leafpool, Graystripe, and Ferncloud were laying in their nests. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were asleep, their pelts brushing close together as they walked in their own dreams. Graystripe, Leafpool, and Sandstorm were discussing Hollykit's health, but turned to look at the two kits, their eyes brightening at the sight of them. Honeykit shifted her paws beside Goldenkit, telling the gray kit that her sister was a little nervous. Goldenkit understood why. The elders could get crabby sometimes and the Clan could never really tell what time to approach the old warriors, lest they get yelled at for disturbing the cats. Goldenkit hoped this was a good time. _Judging by their eyes, I can guess it is okay._

Sandstorm spoke first, her voice cracking with age. "What do you two want?" Then, locking eyes with Goldenkit, asked, "And how is young Hollykit. It is hard when a young cat gets injured so soon. The damage could get permanent."

"We were wondering if you could tell us a story," Honeykit replied.

"And Hollykit is fine. She was outside a moment ago, but Jayfeather said she had to go inside, or her wounds might open up," Goldenkit added. Sandstorm nodded her head, closing her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

Leafpool said to her mother, "Tell them about the time BloodClan attacked." Goldenkit squealed with delight. This was what she called a story. Honeykit seemed to agree. She was lashing her tail from right to left with excitement.

Sandstorm started the story. "It was Tigerstar's fault that BloodClan had even come to the forest. He was trying to unite the Clans to become one super Clan: TigerClan. RiverClan had joined TigerClan first, seeing as ShadowClan was already under Tigerstar's control, because he was leader. Well, WindClan and ThunderClan wouldn't join him and his Clan. Tigerstar needed a way to force the other Clans to join him. So he and Boulder journeyed to TwolegPlace to get BloodClan to help him after Boulder told him about the ruthless group of cats. Scourge, the leader of BloodClan agreed to help.

"So, after ThunderClan and WindClan refused to join once again, BloodClan filed behind TigerClan. Tigerstar had ordered for BloodClan to attack, but since Scourge was leader of the group, they would not move. Tigerstar decreed Scourge a traitor and went to attack the small cat, but Scourge clawed down from Tigerstar's shoulder to his belly and Tigerstar's nine lives were gone. Scourge had told the Clans that they had three days to leave the forest or be killed in a battle. The four Clans joined together to make LionClan, and with Firestar as the leader, the battle began."

Goldenkit listened to the story, round-eyed. This was interesting. Firestar was a great leader, and to hear how he led the four Clans into battle to decide the Clans' fate was amazing. "What happened next?" she asked, ready to hear the rest.

Sandstorm continued.

"BloodClan had very good fighters, making up for the lack of number they had. They had started clawing and killing our warriors quickly, and we were starting to lose warriors. We had lost Whitestorm, the Clan deputy at the time. Firestar made Graystripe deputy after that and Graystripe killed Bone, the cat that killed Whitestorm. Firestar began to realize that they were losing the battle, and the only way to stop it was to kill Scourge. He found Scourge and they fought. Scourge had taken a life from Firestar, but didn't think that Firestar would get up and fight again. That was Scourge's weakness. He didn't believe in StarClan.

"So Firestar fought Scourge again and this time he killed the cat. One of Scourge's followers saw that its leader was dead and the battle stopped. It was then that I, and the rest of the Clans, could tell that Firestar was the _fire that would save the Clan. _But he didn't just save ThunderClan. He saved all the Clans." The story ended.

Goldenkit sat there amazed. Firestar, the leader before their current one, had saved the Clans from a horrible group of Clans? He was amazing like everyone said he was. She rose from her spot next to Sandstorm, but not before thanking the elder for the amazing tale. Honeykit followed her example and the two of them left the elders' den.

It was close to dusk when they entered the clearing. Most of the Clan were retreating to their dens. Goldenkit thought it was best time to visit Hollykit before she had to retreat to the nursery for the rest of the night. She padded over to the medicine den and entered.

Hollykit was laying in her nest flicking a moss ball. Jayfeather was at the back of the cave, sorting through leaves. Hollykit looked up as Goldenkit approached her sister. "Hey, Goldenkit," the black she-cat meowed. Goldenkit raised her tail in greeting.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Hollykit seemed to look better than what she had this morning. She even seemed to act less stiff than what Molepaw had told her.

"A lot better," her sister replied. "Whoever attacked me didn't leave many marks so Jayfeather didn't have to put so much dock on. But he did give me two little black seeds that made me sleep." Goldenkit knew what those seeds were.

"He gave you poppy seed," she told Hollykit.

"And I have to give her more so she can sleep for the night." Jayfeather walked over to Hollykit's nest. "You are going to have to leave," he informed Goldenkit. The blind medicine cat gave Hollykit two more poppy seeds.

Goldenkit ran her tail along Hollykit's side before leaving the den. It was darker than when she entered the medicine cave. The stars were beginning to dot the sky. Goldenkit glanced over to the nursery and saw that Honeykit was motioning her to come over. "Cinderheart says it time to come in."

The two sisters entered the nursery together, and Goldenkit was beginning to think that maybe things would actually get better. _Maybe, just maybe, things will get back to normal.

* * *

_

**Goldenkit seems to have a change of heart. But don't worry, that changes later on. So you'll have to live with her being sweet for some chapters. Also, don't forget the poll. I have like all the cats in ThunderClan on there so you get to decide who dies next under the claws of a murderer. Who is it? You don't get to know yet because there are not enough votes. The voting will have to be done before chapter thirteen. Okay, well I will have the next chapter done by next week. So, BYE! : ) ( :**

_~Opal~_**  
**


	11. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Opal doesn't own warriors, but she does wish she did.

**Okay, well here is Chapter Nine in Honeykit's point of view. Should I be sorry for not updating for four days? I don't think so because some stories haven't been updated for months. There is this story called, The Growth of IslandClan, the second book in the series Farmer Girl Owl is writing, and it hasn't been updated since February 2nd. But I wish Owl would update it cause it is awesome. Okay, well onto the story. Hope you enjoy Chapter Nine.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Honeykit watched with interest as Molepaw and Cherrypaw practiced their fighting moves in the space near the nursery. She was sitting on a log near the entrance to the den. It had fallen from a tree a few nights ago. Now, it was the perfect place to sit and survey the camp, or watch apprentices attack each other with moves they just learned.

The wind wove through the clearing, ruffling her fur some. Honeykit didn't mind though. The greenleaf breeze felt great on her pelt.

"Great move," Cherrypaw meowed to her brother. Molepaw had done the leap-and-hold move that every ThunderClan apprentice would learn in their apprenticeship. The dark, cream-colored tom stood a little away from Cherrypaw, panting. He nodded his thanks.

Honeykit couldn't wait until she and her sisters were apprentices. In one moon, that dream would come true. She and Hollykit would become warrior apprentices, while Goldenkit trained to be a medicine cat.

It had been a moon since Hollykit was attacked and brought back to camp, clinging to life. Within the moon, the black she-cat had healed up quickly, though she was forced to stay in the medicine cave for half of the time. But Hollykit didn't mind. To Honeykit, she seemed okay with the arrangements, but only because she was healing up to play again. Whoever attacked Hollykit left two scars on the belly and throat, and one long-lasting scratch on her face. But now, after a moon of waiting, she was healed up.

Molepaw took a defensive stance as Cherrypaw came charging at him. Honeykit could see from the stance that he would not budge one pawstep when Cherrypaw collided with him. It would be as if Molepaw was made of stone.

Just as she predicted, Cherrypaw crashed into Molepaw headfirst, but her brother did not move at all. His amber eyes shone with triumph as he destroyed his sister's offensive attack.

Turning away from the sparring siblings, Honeykit focused her eyes on Goldenkit and Hollykit. They were throwing a moss ball to and fro under the shade of the Highledge. Their squeals filled Honeykit's ears.

Hollykit threw the ball over to Goldenkit, who caught it by her paw as it was about to whisk past her. The gray tabby reared up on her hind legs, then, as gravity pulled her forepaws back down to the earth, she made the moss sail over Hollykit's head.

"Hey!" Hollykit protested. She rose to her paws and padded over the ball, picking it up by her teeth. She moved back to her original spot and sat down, Goldenkit chuckling as she did so. "That should be against the warrior code."

Goldenkit just sat where she was, her bemused expression clear as the day was bright.

"You should learn to stretch," Goldenkit told Hollykit, "then you might actually catch the moss ball." Hollykit stared back defiantly at Goldenkit before throwing the moss over to her.

Honeykit decided to join them, wanting to play with them. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with Goldenkit and Hollykit before they became apprentices. When they began their training, they wouldn't be able to get together and play as often as they did right now. Goldenkit would be in the medicine den, treating some sick patient, while she and Hollykit were learning new hunting skills and battle moves. The only time they would get to spend together was before it was time for them to sleep, where they could share tongues and share prey.

"Can I play?" she asked, walking up to them. Hollykit nodded, while Goldenkit just flicked her tail to show she did not care. Honeykit sat in a position where she was evenly distanced between her sisters, and Goldenkit threw her the moss ball.

She picked it up and threw it over to Hollykit, who managed to catch it in her teeth. She threw it to Goldenkit, and from Goldenkit to Honeykit. The cycle went on forever.

Petalpaw and Ashpaw entered the camp as they played, their jaws laden with prey. Being greenleaf, prey was plentiful and hunting was easy. Their mentors, Berrynose, the Clan deputy, and Doveheart entered the clearing heartbeats later, their mouths, too, filled with prey. The four cats deposited the catches on the fresh-kill pile.

Petalpaw padded over to the three kits, her amber eyes bright. "May I join you for a quick game?" she asked. "I don't have anything to do before I join the sunhigh patrol.

Honeykit nodded, copied by Goldenkit and Hollykit. Petalpaw sat down a few tail-lengths away from Honeykit and Goldenkit, then caught the moss ball when Goldenkit threw it. She passed it on to Honeykit.

The four she-cats played until sunhigh came, signaling that Petalpaw had to leave. The pale gray apprentice left to join her patrol, leaving the kits by themselves.

"So what do we do now?" Hollykit asked. "I do not want to throw a moss ball around any longer. It gets boring after awhile." Honeykit agreed. Playing the same game for a long period of time did get boring. _We need to find something else to play, _she thought.

She glanced at Bramblestar's den. The dark tabby leader was leaving the den, Squirrelflight next to him. They left the camp together, tails intertwined. Honeykit felt an idea pop into her head. It was genius.

"Why don't we see what Bramblestar's den is like," she suggested.

"Won't it be against the warrior code if we enter his den without permission?" Hollykit gasped. Honeykit almost sighed with annoyance. Hollykit's obsession with the warrior code was almost unbearable.

Goldenkit shook her head. "No," she meowed. "There is nothing in the warrior code that says we can't explore his den." Turning to Honeykit, she said, "I'm with you. We get to see what your future den is like." _She remembers that I want to be leader someday. _

Hollykit sighed. "I guess I have to go. I can't let you two go alone."

Honeykit took the lead as the three kits silently walked to Bramblestar's den. Since it was sunhigh, the clearing was empty, save for the cat on guard, Cloudtail. Honeykit felt excited at the prospect of seeing what a leader's den looked like. She could live in it in the near future.

They didn't have to go far. Being under the Highledge, they only had to go a few pawsteps before the reached the stone trail that led up to Bramblestar's den. Honeykit started up the pathway first, making sure she didn't let any loose rocks plummet to the ground. It would give away their cover.

Goldenkit followed closely behind Honeykit, placing her paws in places where there were no loose rocks. Hollykit copied the gray tabby.

The trio finally made it to the spot, undetected.

"What if Cinderheart wants us to come in?" Hollykit asked. Honeykit shrugged, unable to answer. They would get caught if Cinderheart decided to randomly pop out of the nursery calling for her kits.

"We rush into Bramblestar's den so she doesn't see us," Goldenkit suggested. Honeykit and Hollykit nodded. "Or," Goldenkit continued, "we can go in right now, seeing as we are at the entrance."

Honeykit entered, Goldenkit and Hollykit flanking either side of her.

It took a few heartbeats before Honeykit could get her eyes accustomed to the dimness of the den. _It's darker than in the nursery. Wow! _But the den was huge. In the back of the den, Honeykit could see two nests, one for Squirrelflight, one for Bramblestar. Though Squirrelflight would sometimes sleep in the warriors den. The whole cave was made of stone, and to Honeykit, it seemed bland. If she ever became leader, then she would have to decorate it somehow.

"This is the great den of Bramblestar?" Goldenkit questioned. "It's not as cool as I thought it would be." Honeykit meowed her agreement, and Hollykit echoed her. The den wasn't so awesome as the Clan made it out to be.

Honeykit turned around to leave the den, only to come face to face with Bramblestar himself.

"Uh oh," she meowed, and her sisters spun around, their eyes widening when they saw the dark brown tabby.

Bramblestar stared down at the three kits, his amber eyes showing he was displeased. "Why are you three here?" he asked them, his voice hard. "You should know better than to be in here without permission."

Honeykit bowed her head, embarrassed by the fact that they were caught.

Squirrelflight padded in behind Bramblestar, surprised when she saw the trio. She gazed at them sympathetically, then turned to Bramblestar.

"Let them go with a warning," she meowed softly to her mate. "Remember when I was a kit. I used to get in trouble." Bramblestar looked at her for a few more moments, then turned to the kits.

"Fine," he meowed to them. Honeykit sighed with relief. Bramblestar continued speaking. "But if I find that you three have done something wrong again, I will prolong your apprenticeship for another moon. You better behave yourself."

"Of course," Honeykit replied. "We won't misbehave again."

"That's right," Hollykit put in. "We can't wait an extra moon to become apprentices."

"We won't let anything come between us and our chance to begin training," Goldenkit added. Bramblestar nodded, satisfied with their words.

"Then I suggest you go to the nursery and act in a proper manner," he told them, then watched as the three left his den.

Honeykit stopped when they were out of the den and Bramblestar's gaze. She could hear her leader's voice speaking to Squirrelflight. She pricked her ears to listen.

"I am in enough stress as it is," Bramblestar said. "We have a killer out there in the forest, and though he or she has not struck since Hollykit was attacked, I still have to be careful. And having kits sneaking into my den is not helping at all."

Squirrelflight said to him, "I know you are having a hard time, but getting angry at kits won't help either. They just wanted to see what your den was like."

Bramblestar sighed. "I know. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh to them. But they were in the wrong," he added. "Sneaking into a leader's den without permission is one of the many signs of ignorance.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation just after we narrowly escaped without trouble," Hollykit's voice made Honeykit jump. "We could have a moon added to our wait, just because you had to be nosy."

Honeykit spun around. "So? It wouldn't be eavesdropping if they talk so loud. I could hear them even without focusing in on their conversation. If they didn't want to be heard, then they should lower their voices."

Hollykit retorted, "Well I didn't listen in, so why are you? You are too nosy. Who knows, maybe one day curiosity killed the cat. It's possible."

Honeykit didn't reply. She stalked away from the Highledge, then padded over to the nursery. She didn't once look back at Hollykit. Her sister was just being plain bossy. _She can't tell me what I can or can not do. I'm older than her. I'm also the better fighter, and the clear thinker. All she cares about is herself...and the warrior code. _

She walked to her nest, laying down. When Hollykit entered the nursery, Honeykit didn't give any recognition that her sister was there. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, worn out from the day.

Honeykit left the nursery the next morning, feeling refreshed from her night's sleep. She glanced around.

Being dawn, the only cats up were Bramblestar, the dawn patrol, and the guard. Honeykit stretched for a quick moment, then headed over to the fresh-kill pile. She had not had anything to eat since the morning before and she was starving. She chose a small mouse and sat down beside the nursery.

Honeykit dove into her meal, ravenous. She finished the mouse in a few bites, her stomach half full. She wanted to take something else from the pile, but she knew that the rest of the Clan would need their share. Once everyone else ate, she would grab something else.

Goldenkit and Hollykit padded out of the nursery, side by side. They spotted Honeykit and walked over to her.

"What's up?" Hollykit asked, clearly trying to act like their fight never happened. But Honeykit had other things in mind. She could hold a grudge for days, and she planned to do just that.

She turned her head away from her sister, making Hollykit whimper in sadness.

Suddenly, Doveheart, the cat on watch, let out the alarm. An intruder was at the camp. That woke the rest of the Clan up.

"What's going on?" Mousewhisker, a regular warrior, called from the warriors den, emerging from it with Hazeltail, his sister, by his side.

"Intruder!" Doveheart shouted. Then, a white-and-brown long-haired tabby tom with yellow eyes entered the camp, his head raised. He didn't seem to mind that all the cats of ThunderClan were hissing and spitting at him.

Bramblestar leaped down from the Highledge, then padded over to the stranger. Honeykit watched intently from her spot by the nursery. The ThunderClan leader stood face to face with the tom, their whiskers touching.

"Sol, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Sol get's to appear. Remember the prologue on how Lionblaze, Cherrypaw, Berrynose, and Molepaw found him. This is about the time the prologue was in. So, if anyone was confused by why the prologue was like it was, then you know why. Also, for the next chapter, should I like include all three of the she-cat's point of view, or keep it as one point of view, which if I go with the cycle, would Hollykit's turn. I need to know what you, the readers want. Also, don't forget to check out the poll. I want to know who you want gone next.**

**So, until next time, my dear readers,**

_~Opal~_**  
**


End file.
